heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-12-08 Unca Bucky's Kiddie Hour
It's been thirty years. Thirty years of snot-nosed kids and their over-bearing parents demanding he take pictures with their little precious angels. Thirty years of broadcast executives telling him what he can and, more importantly, what he isn't allowed to do. Thirty years of putting himself out there for the enjoyment of the brats and the ringleaders and for what? Nothing but a stupid stage name and a ruined life beyond what can be seen on the screen. A man can only take so much before they hit their breaking point, a point that Robert Campton has been getting to steadily over the last three years. And things have finally come to a head. Sitting in a small, poorly illuminated lab-like room, he holds in his hand the sum of his work of, the product of his loathing and ire, the one thing that might not better his situation but damnit if it won't make him feel good to use it. "Tomorrow, my dear," he coos to the little black box he holds so tenderly, sounding very much like a man speaking to his lover. "Tomorrow I will be giving you a test, see how you work But for now, Unca Bucky's got to sleep. It's going to be a busy morning and he has a show to put on." The device is set down and the lights turned off on his way out, Robert whistling rather happily as he makes his way to his room. Yes, tomorrow is going to be busy. But worth it. THE NEXT MORNING: "You're on in five, Mister Campton." Robert, done up in full Unca Bucky regalia, rises from the chair that had been set before his make up table, his eyes held to those in his reflection. "One last day," he murmurs to himself before moving on, getting to his mark behind the crimson curtains. Left hand tucked into the pocket of his overly-large cardigan sweater, he strokes a finger over the plastic of the box, smiling near-dreamily when he does. Yes. Soon. "Five... four... three..." the countdown to airtime begins. As every second is counted down Campton's smile broadens. "... two... one." It's showtime! Unca Bucky is, for some people at least, a children's show Icon. He was entertaining kids when William 'Billy' Kaplan's father was young enough to watch his show, was one of Billy's favorites, and is one of the favorites of Billy's little brothers. Which is Billy is in the audience today, sitting next too a pair of ten year old twins that are beside themselves with excitement at the fact that their big brother got them tickets to the Unca Bucky show. He would have preferred the taping that they got tickets too be closer to the end of Hanukkah, but this was the only show he could get tickets too so he is there with a slightly bemused smile on his face just to make sure the little monsters, ahem, sweet little angels that were his brothers stayed in line. Volunteer work is one of Heather's favorite things. She really enjoys spending time helping folks. Today, she's got her little green button on as a volunteer chaperone for Girl Scout troop 196. Of course, those scouts are all dressed in their bright green regalia as they file into the studio. "Lookin' good girls." offers Heather. They're all middle school girls, ages eleven through thirteen today, and once the ten of them file inside, Heather moves to follow them to their designated seating area. These girls grew up watching Unca Bucky when they were younger, and now it's more memory than -active- fandom. Their parents thought it'd be cuter than the kids themselves figured it'd be. After all, they're getting a -little- old for this kind of show. But when the troop set it up, and Heather volunteered... away they went! Sitting in the middle of her troop, Heather just grins... hell, she remembered this show from when -she- was a kid, and she's more nostalgic about it than the girls with her are. "This is gonna be great!" she half-whispers as the lights flicker to announce that things are about to get started. MBC. A decent enough studio, certainly a prosperous one whether you like their programming or not, which is why Steven Grant is here. He's an investor. An important one at that, considering his vast fortune. So, when he called up two days ago to let them know he was dropping by, they arranged a small tour of the studio, and 'Unca Bunky's' set was one stop along the way. So, as Campton gets ready to go on, Grant stands just off stage behind the cameras, dressed in one of those suits you know is designed for the sole purpose of letting people know you have more money then you know what to do with. His interest is purely fiscal, but it does remind him of the days when he'd watch crap kid's shows like this with rapt attention. He even faintly remembers this as being one of them. "HI UNCA BUCKY!" one child cries, a sweet looking boy with two missing front teeth, short dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, as they get a closeup for the camera, "HEY UNCA BUCKY!" another child almost screams, a child of dark complexion due to a African American ethnicity along with rich brown eyes, as he gets his close up. "HELLO UNCLE BUCKY!" says a girl with the same dark colors as she mispronounces the name as a few do, she could easily be the last kid's brother. Two more children flash across television screens saying their "Hello's" before the intro begins to play, "Come on down! Come on down! To Un-ca, Buuu-ckaaaa's, Un-ca Bu-ckaa's." The song hasn't changed since 1998. Maybe a few of the instruments but the tones are quite similar to the rendition that Ben Reilly is used to seeing. Well, what Peter Parker is used to...yeah...being a clone, complications and what not. Either way Ben Reilly is stopped in front of a television that lurks in a store front about seven blocks over from the studio. Some places still believed in putting good televisions out in the windows, which are now bullet proof and pretty resilient compared to yesteryear. A lot of the box places did away with this years ago, but the small local place Ben is standing in front of hasn't. None of the politics matter to Ben. He's standing in front of the television but his mind takes his back to a place from long ago. Back when he is wearing footie pajamas, clapping and smiling, images of a younger looking Uncle Ben and Aunt May linger. The power of the song makes Ben Reilly press against the glass more like it will help him cling to a memory that isn't his to enjoy...no matter how much he wants it to be. "Hellooooooo, kids," Bucky calls out, using the same drawn out, cheerful tone that is as much of the persona as the clothing he has donned for today's airing. "It is so good to see you all! I have to confess something, boys and girls. Today... Unca Bucky has a special surprise for all of his guests today! I do hope you'll like it." The producers look at each other and then to Steven, not exactly sure what is going on. This is definitely not on the script which has been carefully written to make sure the show stays 'kid friendly' and those in charge are about to have a fit. One of those giving the investor a tour excuses himself only to rush over to one of the cameras, his expression bordering on irate. He doesn't stop Bucky, however. They're on the air live, after all. All he can do is hope this will not snowball and turn into something better shown on those pay-for-movies 'after hours' adult shows. Bucky glances at the angry executive and waggles fingers at him before pulling out the 'surprise', that being the little black box he finished just last night. "Do any of you good children know what this is?" "It is a remote," one of the children calls out, sounding very sure she is correct. "Ah... close... close," Bucky says while pausing, the smile slipping. He takes a couple steps closer and looks directly at the camera. "Would you children like a story," he asks, his question getting quite a cheer from the kiddies in the audience. Yup. Definitely /not/ scripted. Billy Kaplan grins as he leans over towards his friend and whispers, "Don't worry, it might be a little strange but the show is normally great...or at least it was last time I really watched it." He can't help but grin a little at his friend who came mostly to help keep his brothers in line. When the music starts up he humms a long, maybe even sings a ltitle under his breath but he will never admit to that even if someone gets proof of it. When Unca Bucky comes on stage Billy grins and watches at first, but frowns when he sees the angry executive rush to the cameras. Ok, that is odd. What Unca Bucky is doing does not seem too off from the sorts of things that happened on the show anyway though so billy does not really worry..yet. For an audience member that does not know the script, he has no idea at the moment that Uncle Bucky is going to go further off the rails than Soupy Sales' infamous New Years day episode. The girl scouts might be bored but they're starting to get interested as things begin to cascade. One thing kids love, is when things do -not- go according to plan. Whereas Heather, with her training and instincts... feels like the hair on the back of her neck is starting to stand up. It's almost like she is picking up on some cues to indicate that there's a threat to her principle charges here. She shakes her head, smirking as she dismisses the thought. This is Unca Bucky. What kind of threat could there possibly be? Improve could be fun after all, even if the star is trying to do something the directors and producers aren't ready for. She shakes her head... snorting in amusement at her own reaction. Likely, she'll later be full of self recrimination when it comes to realizing that she knew something was up... and didn't do anything. Steven frowns as the executive hurries over to the camera. He knows what it means. It means someone's doing something they're not supposed to and potentially costing other, more 'important' people money, and... he just so happens to be one of those people who stands to lose cash. "For the love..." he murmurs under his breath, arms folding over his chest as he watches Unca Bucky go off script. The black box brings a deeper scowl to his lips. He doesn't know what it is, but it doesn't look child-friendly. Someone's losing their job if this goes badly. Eddie nods to Billy, offering his friend a smile. "Okay," he whispers back. He trusts Billy enough to relax. The music makes him perk up and he hums along a little as well. Settling back in his seat, he watches quietly. When he notices the angry executive, Eddie frowns and leans over to Billy. "Wh-what's wrong down there?" Hearing the tone in the child's show host's voice snaps Ben back to the cold reality. Normally he would argue with himself about not being Peter Parker. However, that tone from Unca just makes his eyebrow go up. Something is up, but Ben can't put his finger on it. Slipping the book bag off his shoulder, Ben looks around then peaks inside making sure the costume in there. All of the fighting lately has put him on age. Knowing the costume is ready to go always calms the teenager down. The kids egg Campton on and he swiftly begins the tale, ignoring the slashing motion one of his bosses is making in an attempt to get him to stop. "Once upon a time," he starts while a distant look takes hold, "there was a man who made his living as a TV personality. At first it was a job that he loved and he loved all the children he met. It felt soooooo good to make them happy and to see their smiles." The man's expression tightens, the frown that had formed upon his features deepening. In the control box people are scrambling, tripping over each other to try and cut the camera feed but with how chaotic it is in the other room all they're succeeding in is making themselves look rather like Keystone Cops, buying the host of the show ample time to continue. "As the years continued his enjoyment ebbed, boys and girls, and he started to realize just how much of a puppet he has become. The parents... his employers... everyone! They all wanted to tell him what to do! And they robbed him of his love for the show and the kids. They stripped him of everything while telling him what he was supposed to do and..." A sob racks Campton's shoulders, the recounting of his life ending as abruptly as it started. "He's broken hearted... and heart-sick, boys and girls." His eyes snap up to the level of the main camera's lens, his features contorted into a mask of sheer rage. "And it's time we make them pay!" The button on the box is depressed as he yells, his voice shrill. "Make them pay! Make them pay! My children, destroy the studio and anyone who gets in your way!" The box begins to emit a brainwash wave, one that only the minds of the young ones will affected by, the adults present left untouched by its control. Too bad the kids outnumber the adults four to one, if not more! The children are already rushing forth, knocking anyone and anything in their way over, sending equipment and adults to the ground while they stampede. Billy Kaplan shrugs a ltitle leaning over towards Eddie, "I don't know...maybe Unca Bucky is going off script?" He guesses before getting a shush and an elbow in the ribs from one of his brothers who happens to be amongst the kids clamoring for the story. Billy of course shuts up, that is until the story starts. He does a quick glance at Eddie as Uncle Bucky starts telling a tale about a children's show host and then a worried glance as the story starts to get darker. At the words 'Make them Pay' Billy gets a really worried look and starts to chant under his breath, "Protectthekids, Protectthekids, Protectthekids!" Of course its his luck, the day he takes his little brothers to the show the host snaps, and he can't get the spell out before the effects of the mind control or what ever it is that Uncle Bucky is using kicks into effect. billy quickly looks over at Eddie, "We need to stop this...you ready?" He asks waiting for Eddie's permission before he starts casting another spell, one to cause him to flash into their costume as a Superhero, and Eddie as well if he agrees. Billy's Brothers though, they join the surge out of the seats leaping into action headed right for one of the cameras. Yeah, halfway through that 'story', Heather is on her feet. "Girls. Time to leave. Now." she remarks. She turns and by the time Compton is talking about what a puppet his show had become, she's trying to herd ten girl scouts out of their row of seats. She manages to get them almost to the exits when the wave of energy floods over them. Heather doesn't feel it, as she's a bit beyond the age of childhood... well, if you ask about legal age that is. Some folks would consider her young age quite childlike. But for all her youth, she is immune to this effect. Her charges however, go berserk. Four of them turn on her and start flailing away. Others charge various portions of the set, and Heather doesn't -want- to hurt them, so she simply covers up as she casts her eyes about to -try- to locate some way to restrain these little monsters. She blocks attacks and lets some nails scratch at her, but she's really not worried about -herself- being harmed, it is the kids that are her concern. Okay, maybe fired is going to be the least of Bucky's worries. As the story progresses, an apparition appears beside Steven, an image of half man, half beast with soft light blazing behind it, one that appears only to him. |"He's going to do something. You need to stop him."| "Yeah, I got that much," Grant murmurs to himself as he begins casually heading for a nearby bathroom. Once inside, he rushes into a stall and starts to change into his costume, drawing the pure white, full face mask over his head, then the hood, completing his Moon Knight appearance. Without any hesitation, he slips out of the bathroom, prepared to stop whatever's hap- Stampeding kids. Great. The box is targeted first. He can't risk destroying it without getting a closer look, so, with one fluid motion, he begins to sprint towards Bucky, his cape flowing outwards behind him, dodging and leaping over raging kids without much effort, after all, it's highly unlikely any of these kids are as highly trained as he is. Once he gets close enough, he jumps onto a set piece, vaulting over it as he sends a pair of razor sharp crescent-darts flying for Bucky's hands, while angling his leap towards the man in an effort to either catch the device, or try and wrest it form him. "Storytime's over, Bucky." Eddie shares that worried expression with Billy at the darker tone of the story. Even he can tell that is definitely not part of the show. He can't boost Billy in time either, eyes wide as the kids start rioting. He lets out a little squeak as the kid behind him uses him as a step to start charging down the seats. Rubbing his head, he turns to his best friend and nods. "Good to go," he declares. As the spell takes effect and Eddie becomes Axiom, the teen power booster nods. "Think you c-can handle trying to contain the kids? I'll go after the Uncle," he suggests. Noticing the Moon Knight in action, Axiom jumps. "Woah...okay, we got back up." Ever hear of the expression "Raping Your Childhood?" Unlike the droves of fans that complain about the Michael Bay Transformer Films and other similar crimes against nostalgia, they never experience this sensation from the actual childhood source. Seeing Unca just go off the handle, then turn the children into brain washed puppets took that precious memory from long ago and breaks it completely. "Unca," Ben says low, like a child unwilling to hear that Santa Claus isn't real and that others like the Easter Bunny are just as fake, he touches the glass that teases the television. Seeing the camera suddenly fall over in the midst of screams pulls Ben out of his haze. Running into the nearest alleyway Ben pulls out the mask and costume stripping off the street clothes in practiced motions. The combination of enhanced speed and ability wouldn't cause him to blur like other changing heroes, but he was able to toss discarded clothes into the bag, pull the costume out of the bag and slip it on with little to no problems. Leaping into the air, Ben swings off dressed as the Scarlet Spider with the civilian clothes of Reilly resting perfectly in his bag over the shoulder. Swinging seven blocks isn’t hard because television studios are so big. Once on the lot finding the right studio isn't hard...just a matter of following the screams. Things are already evolving into a level of chaos that can easily be described as epic. Screams and shouts and everything in between sound from the kids who are still getting their feet under them, the sheer destruction only doubling as they do. Lights pop as bulbs are broken, sparks fly when cameras hit the ground, chairs clatter noisily as they are toppled over. And, of most importance, people are getting hurt despite the efforts of those trying to help here. The majority of those injured are adults, the extent of which grow increasingly serious the longer it continues. Billy and Eddie are swarmed by a knot of tikes who are heading for a piece of the set while Heather's scouts go on a frenzy. Some of them are actually attempting to attack her while others are pulling cables up off of the floor for use as weapons. About ten feet away she'll find a roll of duct tape and some stay ties, things used to secure the various wires and cables. Moon Knight's dart hits the box which sparks, meaning he did indeed hit his target but it doesn't seem to break it enough to get the damn thing to stop working. There is very little time for him to realize that as four of the bigger boys try to tackle him, their intention being to keep the evil man from their beloved Unca Bucky. By the time Ben arrives he'll find the location with no problem as people are flooding the road just outside, all adults who were lucky enough to get out before the riot began. Scratches and bruises on Heather are healing faster than they are inflicted, but then there are two girls with bludgeons that they picked up from... who knows where.. and Heather notices the tape and ties. "Yes!" she exclaims aloud before she moves right towards the weapon wielding kids. She sucks it up though, unworried about injury at this point. She -does- remove her jacket though, and starts to use it to deflect attacks.. more out of habit than concern. One kid suddenly has the jacket tossed over her head and face as Heather -reaches- her desired supplies... and she bends to scoop up the roll of tape and the bundle of ties... just in time to get clocked over the head by two -other- kids and laid out flat. She'll be okay in a sec, but right now... vulnerable! Billy Kaplan already has no idea what is worse, seeing his childhood violated or knowing someone is gonna have to tell his Dad about this...or worse explain to his Mom what happened to his little brothers. Those little brothers that are proving that their intellect is still there even under mind control by taking over a camera and shooting everything. After all, there are more ways to destroy the studio than just wrecking it. With a flash of light Billy becomes the teenaged hero and mage Wiccan. Wiccan floats into the air the instant he is in costume just to stay out of arms reach of the kids. "Right Axiom I'll...wait...is that..?!?" Wiccan's train of thought is wrecked for a second as he realizes that the Moon Knight is not just a rumor of a guy seen by a guy that is the cousin of the son of a friend of a criminal that got beaten by him but actually is real. Then of course reality intrudes again as he is nearly hit by a lightbulb thrown by a kid that managed to find a box of spares for the studio lights. "Keeptheonesaffectedhere, Keeptheonesaffectedhere, Keeptheonesaffectedhere!" Wiccan chants pouring energy into a magic spell meant to at least keep the mind controlled kids into a contained space like the studio to start with so none can get out and cause chaos over more than just the studio where the show is being shot. As the kids rush him, Moon Knight fires a grappling hook towards the ceiling, using it to catapult straight over their heads, barely even slowing in his charge towards Bucky. The kids are safe from any attacks from the Lunar Legionnaire, but as he gets closer to his goal, he begins to angle his descent in an effort to pretty much land /on/ Bucky's face, both booted feet carrying his full weight into a hopefully devastating kick. Guy deserves it after all. Eddie doesn't have the same childhood memories to violate but Unca Bucky has done something else to tick him off. He's taking advantage of the love, trust, and faith these kids have in him for his own insane scheme. That does not sit right with Eddie at all. Alongside Wiccan, Axiom smiles at the sight of Moon Knight. "Moon Knight. I -knew- he was real. Him, Batman, Daredevil...all of them," he grins at this. Endless faith in heroes in this one. The lightbulb gets his attention too. He lets out a yelp and gives his friend a quick nod. He quickly boosts and mimics Wiccan, increasing the mage's powers as his own costume morphs into a combination of his and Wiccan's. Flying into the air, he heads towards the stage. Since Moon Knight has Bucky busy, Axiom dives for that remote. There's got to be an off switch on it after all. Seeing one door is too crowded Ben burst open another door entrance and it becomes inherently clear why this door is clear. Just outside of it is a group of four teaming up against a woman. Before they can register the red and black costume web bolts slam into them, hands, feet and ankles are the targets. They're slower than adults, so putting them against someone with enhanced speed and agility is like an amateur gunman going against Blondie from The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly. One child jerks back a little as webbing forces his hand to keep a grip on the weapon they're using before another "thwp" brings forth the webbing that as one foot firmly in place on the ground. Three more "Thwp's" cut through the air, and another has they're arms and shoulders bound by the webbing before both feet, pressed together, are now implanted to the floor. Seeing the angry looks Ben backflips holding himself on the wall. He crawls around trying to reach Unca. The children that aren't bound start to throw things in his direction. "UNCA! STOP!" Ben pleads moving out of the way of various debris. "YOU SAID IT YOURSELF! YOU LOVED THE CHILDREN!! YOU LOVED TEACHING US HOW TO LIVE AND GROW. YOU HELPED US BECOME BETTER PEOPLE!!" he yells moving out of the way of more debris. "HOW IS THIS HELPING THEM GROW?! LOOK AT THEM!!" Taking a leap toward the stage but still cleaning to the wall he pulls up part of his mask exposing his lower mouth. "I was like them once too," the words are loud but carry his emotion. A pregnant pause weaves through the air but is disrupted by the chaos. "You and people like you have shaped my life, taught me to be better and that's why when I got the powers I wasn't knocking over stores like some people do when they have power. You taught me to do good things and that's why I put on a costume...to do what you taught me." A wave of a hand gestures to the brain-washed children, "Look at what you're doing. You're betraying them. You're betraying everyone that's been a fan...And you're betraying yourself, everything you were and everything you stood for," with one last plead Ben says, "Stop what you're doing now, so you can be remembered as the Good Unca Bucky still and not the Unca Bucky that didn't listen to himself." The cameras pan to the Scarlet Spider as he starts to make with the oration, all of them zooming in while he addresses the show host-turned-villain. Campton's looking at him too, meaning he totally misses the incoming attack from Moon Knight. The hero is able to connect full on with his upper body and send him flying, his grip on the device sent to skitter along the floor in the line of sight of Billy and Eddie. Heather being on the floor leaves her open for a few kicks and punches from the kids but they're soon moving on, finding another poor, hapless grown up to pummel. The spell that was cast just moments ago would work if any of the children were to try and get out but it seems like they're all focused on the interior of the building. Wiccan shakes his head as soon as his spell is finished. Part of him wonders if it would be horrible bad form to ask for an autograph from Moon Knight later when things are all done. If he were not thinking about just how easily people are getting hurt, and trying to stop it with spells he tends to need to speak out loud to get to work he might be making a speech with Ben. "Stoppeoplefromgettinghurt, Stoppeoplefromgettinghurt, Stoppeoplefromgettinghurt!" Wiccan is chanting trying to keep people from getting more injured by the rampaging kids than already are and possibly trying to help heal some of the injured in his range as well. Billy Kaplan's brothers, instead of tearing stuff apart like a lot of the other kids keep that camera they managed to snatch rolling. What better way to destroy the studio and the station than showing how bad things got out of hand there. That, and showing the bad evil Superheroes beating up on beloved Uncle Bucky catching Moon Knights flip through the air and attempt to land on Uncle Bucky's face. It's not that Heather was like, incapacitated due to injury. She was just unwilling to use full strength against the kids, plus caught off guard. Webbing snags the kids about her and she bounces up to her feet... blood running down the side of her face for the moment. She shakes her head and just starts small scale. She grabs one child carefully, restraining herself as much as the child, and applies a zip tie to the child's hands, and then ankles before tying the wrists to a door-push bar to keep them safe. Then she reaches for another child. One at a time, it's going to take a while, but she notices the webbing that's already restrained some, "Huh?" she asks, staring dumbly at it for a second. With Bucky on the floor underneath him, Moon Knight crouches over him, one foot on the man's wrist, the other knee on his shoulder. The positioning brings Moon Knight face to face with the man known as 'Bucky,' and one powerful hand grips his collar, the other curled into a fist with a row of spikes along it. "Tell me how to turn off the device, Bucky, or I swear to Khonshu I will beat you so hard you won't know your own repulsive reflection." He growls his threat out, low and menacing, which serves the double purpose of increasing the intimidation factor and making sure none of the nearby kids can hear what he's saying. No need to scar them anymore then they will be, if they'll even remember any of this. The arrival of Scarlet Spider draws Axiom's attention. The passionate speech hits home with the power booster and he smiles. Yeah, the Scarlet Spider just moved up a few ranks on the 'awesome superhero' scale as far as he's concerned. But then there's the device. Axiom's eyes go wide and he dives. He dives and snatches it off the floor. Taking a surprisingly good right hook from a little girl as he stands, Axiom is quick to get back into the air. "Spider! I got the device!" he calls to Ben, starting to looks for a way to turn it off in case the speech doesn't work or the kick knocks the guy out. Seeing Moon Knight go all scary, Axiom frowns and starts flying over. Seeing the childhood hero story for a second makes Ben smile for a moment before Moon Knight comes crashing down...literally. "NO!!" Ben screams thinking he made a breakthrough. Jumping down Ben pushes Moon Knight away from Unca then picks up the knocked out idol. Everyone wants to see Unca as a bad guy and for this moment he is. It's just a moment to Ben. People screw up it's what makes them human. Unca's screw up is just a really big one. Walking out with the child star in his arms, Ben looks for police. If anyone is going to collar this one is the person with the most sympathy. At least in Ben's mind anyway. "Just... push the button," Campton says to Moon Knight just before being swept up in the Spider's arms, that the last he says before he passes out. Ben will have little difficulty in carting him off, nor will finding a police officer to hand him off to as they're already trying to swarm the studio and entering. Billy and Eddie are a big help and Heather's able to restrain a lot of kids on her own, the situation rapidly defusing. As Ben comes at him, Moon Knight makes the logical assumption, and believes that for some reason, the Scarlet Spider is trying to rescue Bucky. So, logically, his truncheon comes out and cuts an arc through the air, the tip pointing directly at Ben's head before he can reach him. The Lunar Legionnaire's eyes turn to the Spider, and he growls out, "Back off. He's a prima donna who took his tantrum one step to far. You come at me again, and I'll consider you with him. Or, you can calm the hell down and we won't get into a fist fight in front of a bunch of kids, deal?" The blue lenses in his cowl focus on Spider for just another second, before he looks down to Bucky again. "Glad to see you still have some sense, Bucky," with that, the Lunar Legionnaire stands, and looks back to Scarlet. "He's yours, and next time you rush me, I won't bother with warnings." His cape is flicked over his shoulder, obscuring his body as he moves to meet Axiom. "Press the button." Wiccan sees Uncle Bucky go down and winces. "Bondthemgently, Bindthemgently,Bindthemgently!" He chants bringing ropes, and zip ties and anything that can catch some kids that heather can't get too yet to life to try catching kids. It's a spell he has been using a lot recently, which makes him rather embarrassed he did not think of it say three or four spells ago. Staring at Moon Knight as the weapon comes out. The temptation to just let loose with the impact webbing is strong. His eyes narrow under the mask, "Batman's going to be made you dyed his costume white." The red eyes look over Unca before going back to the departing Moon Knight, "You're someone that lacks compassion. I'm not with him, I just don't want to see someone go in with excessive force. Unca is not in shape nor is he trained. Learn some restraint your master obviously failed to teach you," trying to pick the down host back up Ben just wants to collar this one. To him this would be on par if Uncle Ben fell off his rocker and turned all super-villain. Uncle Ben would still serve time, but no one else would be getting the arrest in. Errr...that is if he were Spider-Man. Axiom just stares with a slightly dropped jaw as he watches everything unfold. Scarlet Spider and Moon Knight's conflict gets him frowning. He stays quiet, nodding slightly when Moon Knight comes over. Holding up the device, he presses the button and hopes to release the kids. A quick glance is paid to Moon Knight, Axiom's usual smile or worried frown replaced with a thin line. "Thank you. But, Moon Knight-sir...if you ever threaten or attack my friends like that again or use excessive force...I'll stop you myself. None of that is how a hero should act," he says firmly, letting some of the electricity borrowed from Billy crackle around him. Not waiting for response, he heads over to Scarlet Spider to see about healing old Unca Bucky if he can with mimicked magic. As soon as the button is pushed the kids come to and then a different kind of chaos ensues in the form of a lot of crying from them, angry shouting from the parents who all threaten to sue MBC, and the network execs who scramble to try and keep this from turning into a cluster fuck of a different kind. As for Bucky, he's fine and not in need of anything but a nice, long nap and a room with padded walls to take it in. One of the suits comes past the knot of do-gooders, looking at each one as he scurries past. "Thank you all for your help. Feel free to call our secretary. She'll set something up for compensation for your heroics," he yells out, not stopping. Too many fires to put out. Wiccan's eyes glow blue as electricity and pure magic energy crawl over him while he lands just beside and behind Axiom. "and he will have a line of people behind him ready to act." Wiccan does his best glare at Moon Knight, even knowing it is not a patch on the one he is bound to get from his Mother later. When the suit passes by he only blinks before yelling at her retreating back. "Were Heroes! Action is our reward." Then face palms at himself for actually saying that. In all the new chaos Wiccan slips off and very quickly finds a quiet place to magic himself back into his normal clothes and then rough them up a little and muss up his own hair so that he doesn't look too untouched before coming out of hiding and going straight for his brothers. "I wouldn't worry about compensation to us." offers Heather as she does her best to corral several crying girl scouts after releasing them from their bonds. After all, they suddenly came to. The question is, do they remember what they did under the compulsion effect? Anyhow, she shakes her head and is holding the youngest of the scouts in her arms and she adds, "You will likely be hearing from the parents of these children. I would save your compensation... for -their- families." She looks about though and asks, "Are any of the children injured?" Moon Knight simply ignores Ben's comments, as he approaches Eddie. He watches Axiom press the button, and confirms that it works before he holds his hand out for the crescent dart embedded in the box. "Never said I was a hero, Kid, and I don't have to explain myself to you or the Spider-wanna' be." "You could tell them you pulled your blows." "That would be explaining myself, now wouldn't it? Let them think what they want. I'm not in this to make friends." As Moon Knight silently converses with his personalities, he aims his truncheon for the ceiling and fires off a grappling hook, the device quickly pulling himself out of view as he heads for one of the higher windows to slip out of. "And my suit looks nothing like Batman's," he mutters to himself as he departs. Seeing Moon Knight take off Ben starts to walk out with Unca. He gives a nod to the pair sticking up for him. If this was a normal case Ben would offer the pair drinks. The offer from the suit doesn't even enter the teen's mind. Normally he would at least entertain the notion, but again, too close to home. Seeing the first uniformed police office, after jumping through people if he must, Ben hands the knocked out host over. "See they take care of him. Slap the cuffs on him, but with the exception of today...remember all the kids he helped, alirght?" Ben doesn't see if the request is honored or not. Heck the "Boo's" from the parents don't phase him. All the teen does is get a stream of web going before swinging off. Long ago his book bag is left behind somewhere inside the studio. Axiom holds his ground, eyes narrowing behind his mask at Moon Knight's reply. He glances at the hand held out and then the dart. After a little fiddling, he pulls the dart out and hands it over. He doesn't say anything else to the lunar vigilante, just turning to follow Billy. The suit just gets a look like he grew a second head. Eddie never expected anything in return for heroics. Letting Wiccan magic him back into normal clothes, Eddie stops boosting and mimicking him as he adjusts his clothes to look a bit messed up too. He then follows right after Billy to check on those brothers. "You're all okay." remarks Heather as she crouches down and sets little Rebecca on her feet while reaching arms to try a group hug for the rest of the scouts. "Whomever shut that thing off, thank you." she remarks aloud before she gets her charges ready to go home... "God, I get to explain this to -their- parents. I bet they'll never let me chaperone another scout outing again." she mutters on her way to the door. Billy Kaplan has his brothers in a death hug before Eddie can make it too him, but once he is sure that his little brothers are perfectly fine, suffering no lingering effects, and can't actually remember whats going on before he starts getting them out of the studio. It's just going to be chaos in there a long while, and the quicker he can get them outside, give what statements he can to the cops and start making the scariest phone call he is ever going to make the better. As he leaves about the same time as Heather he gets to hear her mutter. "Ma'am, it could be worse. I have to explain this to our Mother, the Jewish Psychiatrist who had all three of her kids were caught in this." Eddie looks on with concern as Billy death-hugs his brothers, trying to make sure they're unhurt. When everything is assured fine, he follows the Kaplan boys with a smile. He hides slightly behind Billy as he hears Heather's thanks but pats his friend's shoulder when he mentions the phone call. "I g-got your back, Billy," he says with a smile. Of course he's also got to figure out what to do with the device...once he remembers he's got it with him, stuffed in a pocket. The conflict with Moon Knight and the scramble to reach Billy's brother distracted him from it...he can be like that sometimes. Category:Logs Category:Events